Desesperación
by Sanlina
Summary: "Era una noche más, pero según Hikari no, Hikari aseguraba que se trataba de una noche tétrica y sombría. Atribuí sus miedos a que hoy era del 31 de Octubre, también conocido como Halloween. Pero lo que yo no estaba teniendo en cuenta es que la joven Yagami siempre había tenido ese sexto sentido que le indicaba cuando algo iba mal"


_**Bueno, cómo es Halloween quise escribir algo de miedo... pero he descubierto que el terror no es mi punto fuerte... Aún así no puedo prometeros que no quedéis algo traumatizados(?) Solo decir que leéis esto bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.**_

 _ **Os agradecería mucho un review comentando que os ha parecido, ya que me he atrevido a dar un paso más... raro en mis fics con esto y quiero vuestra opinión, sea buena o mala :)**_

* * *

Era una noche más, pero según Hikari no, Hikari aseguraba que se trataba de una noche tétrica y sombría. Yo atribuí sus miedos a que hoy era 31 de Octubre, también conocido como Halloween. La gente tiende a ponerse un poco paranoica en estas fechas… Pero lo que yo no estaba teniendo en cuenta es que la joven Yagami siempre había tenido ese sexto sentido que le indicaba cuando algo malo iba a pasar.

—Vámonos a casa, Takeru

—Está bien…— respondí suspirando, algo decepcionado— Pensaba que te gustaría…

—Y me gusta, es precioso, Takeru, pero es que la noche está… está demasiado silenciosa

—¿Silenciosa? Pero si se escucha la música de las fiestas y los ruidos de los adornos de Halloween.

—No me refiero a ese tipo de silencio…— yo arqueé la ceja

—¿Estás bien?— cuestioné agarrándole de la muñeca, mientras la miraba directamente a sus ojos rubíes; ella asintió.

—Solo vámonos a casa— obedecí y comencé a caminar, con las manos en los bolsillos y algo cabizbajo.

Miré atrás una última vez, había pensado que la idea de pasar Halloween en ese viejo puente le agradaría, de noche era un lugar realmente mágico, con unas vistas preciosas… Además se le atribuía muchísimas leyendas, lo que lo hacía aún más indicado para esta fecha.

Suspiré. Tal vez era que solo un escritor es capaz de encontrarle la magia a aquello, el mismo Yamato me lo había dicho: "Tú tienes tu propia percepción del mundo, eres un escritor, un soñador"; ¿A caso debería entonces despertar? Tal vez hubiese sido mejor llevarla al concierto que el grupo de Yamato daba esa noche, incluso me habían ofrecido dedicarnos una canción de amor a ambos, supuestamente eso a las chicas las vuelve locas... yo sinceramente no lo entiendo, ¿será que un músico también tiene su propia percepción del mundo?

—Date prisa Takeru, te estás quedando atrás— dijo la muchacha, que cada vez aceleraba más y más su paso. Yo la agarré de la mano

—Tranquila, no te pasará nada, al menos no mientras yo esté contigo. Juro protegerte siempre, Hikari— ella asintió y acercó su cara a la mía, hasta que nuestras frentes chocaron, después lo hicieron nuestras narices, ya solo faltaban los labios. Acaricié sus cabellos y me dispuse a besarla, amaba esa sensación que sentía cada vez que nuestras bocas se juntaban, pero justo en ese momento un estruendo se escuchó tras nosotros. Ella gritó y yo la oculté detrás de mí.

—¡¿Quién está ahí?!— exigí saber, pero nadie respondió. De repente un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, cómo si algún ente congelado me hubiese atravesado.

Sin pensármelo dos veces agarré a Hikari de la mano y echamos a correr. Mientras, no pude evitar pensar sarcásticamente: "Genial… ahora era soy yo el paranoico"

No tardamos en llegar a la parte más concurrida de la ciudad.

—Creo que nos hemos preocupado por nada— afirmé algo más tranquilo, pero sin bajar la guardia.

—S-sí— respondió ella temblando y, aunque claramente no temblaba de frío, yo me saque la chaqueta y la cubrí con ella. Después la abracé desde su espalda, apoyando así mi barbilla en su hombro.

—A mi lado estás a salvo— no pude verle la cara pero sabía que dicha afirmación la había hecho ruborizarse, cosa que me hizo sonreír ligeramente.

Permanecimos de aquella forma un buen rato, hasta que ella rompió el silencio:

—¿T-Takeru?

—¿Sí?

—E-está aquí

—¿Quién?

—No lo sé— la solté e hice que se diera media vuelta para mirarla a los ojos

—¿Qué ocurre Hikari?

—No sabría decirlo… yo… lo siento…— pronunció y, de repente, desapareció. Pestañée varias veces, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Una vez pasado el momento de shock, comencé a gritar su nombre con todas mis fuerzas, pero fue en vano.

Segundos después una bandada de murciélagos vino volando directa hacia mí. Aquellos horribles seres comenzaron a atacarme y yo pedí auxilio a gritos pero nadie parecía poder escucharme o verme.

Ya sin fuerzas caí al suelo mientras mis labios pronunciaban unas últimas palabras: "Hikari"

Desperté maniatado en una habitación oscura, tirado sobre el frío suelo.

De repente una mano acarició mi cabello, a continuación mi rostro… Yo cerré los ojos y por un segundo olvidé donde estaba –aunque en realidad tampoco es que lo supiese-

—¿Hikari?

—No— susurró una gélida voz a mi oído, mientras la mano que segundos previos me estaba acariciando, comenzó a clavarme una uña mientras la movía, dejándome así una herida que iba desde mi ceja hasta mi nariz, pasando por mi párpado. Contuve un quejido, no le daría el placer de verme sufrir a quién quiera que fuese aquel ser.

—"Los dos más pequeños, Hikari Yagami y Takeru Takaishi; sobre todo este último, hazles sufrir", eso es lo que el amo me ha ordenado, pero lo que yo no sabía es que fueses tan guapo, chico de la esperanza.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién es "el amo"?

—Mi nombre no importa cariño, soy la nada y el todo a la vez, el grito de dolor en la noche, tu peor pesadilla, la más fiel seguidora del maestro Piedmon.

—¿¡Piedmon!? Pero si MagnaAngemon…

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo encerró en otra dimensión con su puertecita del destino. Pero hoy es 31 de Octubre, hoy esa dimensión y la nuestra se rozan, y la comunicación es posible. Bueno, tanto cómo llamarle comunicación… solo pude oír su voz, me dijo que llevaba acumulando poder todos estos años solo para destruirte, que me entregaba ese poder para que yo lo hiciese por él. Solo hay una pega, acabado el 31 de octubre perderé ese gran poder, pero no importa, ¿verdad? Solo tengo que mataros antes de dos horas

Apreté los dientes y ella soltó una carcajada. Segundos después chasqueó los dedos y se hizo la luz. Estábamos en una húmeda sala de piedra sin ventana alguna. En frente a mí, estaba ella, era una digimon humanoide de largos cabellos blancos; ojos rojos cómo la sangre que empapaba sus colmillos; portaba un largo vestido azul que le daba un aspecto fantasmagórico.

Me agarró del cuello y me levanto. Apoyo mi cuerpo contra la pared –tan alto que no podía alcanzar el suelo con los pies- y pegó mis manos a aquella superficie de piedra con lo que creo que era hielo. A continuación me acarició la cara mientras se relamía, yo sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo.

De repente oí un grito de dolor, de desesperación, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado, ¡era Hikari! Yo grité su nombre pero el ser que me mantenía atrapado me tapó la boca con su mano.

—No, no, no, quédate calladito. Ya verás a la chica después, ahora te toca divertirte un poco conmigo— pronunció, yo la mordí— ¡Maldito mocoso del diablo! Mira rubito, te vas a portar bien sí o sí, a no ser claro que quieres que la chica sufra. ¿Nos entendemos?— pronunció quitando la mano de mis labios.

Agarró mi camisa y tiro de ella hasta arrancármela. Abrí los ojos como platos tremendamente asustado.

—¿Q-qué pretendes?

—Buscaba esto— pronunció señalando el emblema que llevaba colgado en mi cuello. Acto seguido lo agarró y lo tiró al suelo, haciendo que este se rompiese

—¡No!— grité

—¿Duele? Pues acabamos de empezar. Esto te dolerá aún más— me enseñó su dedo índice con una larga uña. Después me la clavo en el pecho y comenzó a dibujar algo, el símbolo de la esperanza

—¿Qué?

—Es para que te quede claro que te puedes ir olvidando de ese emblema, voy a hacer que el mocoso de la esperanza pierda su esperanza— acarició mi cara nuevamente y después tachó el símbolo que había dibujado con las uñas de su mano izquierda, las cuales eran aún más afiladas. Yo contuve nuevamente mi grito, sobre todo porque si yo había oído gritar a Hikari, seguramente ella podría oírme a mí, y lo último que quería era que se asustase.

La luz se apagó nuevamente y ella comenzó a susurrar "desesperanza desesperanza desesperanza" a un centímetro de mi oído mientras me acariciaba. Permaneció así durante más de una hora, la desesperación ya me estaba alcanzando, me estaba volviendo loco.

De repente volvió la luz

—Vaya, parece que ya se me ha hecho tarde, ¿debería matarte ya? Pero creo que aún estás demasiado mentalmente estable— "desesperanza desesperanza desesperanza", daba igual lo que ella dijese yo solo podía oír eso. Mi respiración era agitada y unas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, me estaba volviendo loco.

Chasqueó los dedos y entonces apareció, Hikari. Estaba gravemente golpeada, quería gritar su nombre, pero no podía, no me salía palabra alguna. Traté con todas mis fuerzas de hablarle, de decirle que todo iba a salir bien, hasta que al fin mis labios pronunciaron una palabra, pero era la última palabra que me habría gustado decirle "desesperanza".

—15 minutos para medianoche, ¿Qué tal si acabamos esta linda velada matándola delante de tus ojos? Eso te dolería más que tu propia muerte, ¿cierto?

—Desesperanza…— ¿¡Por qué mierda solo esa palabra era capaz de salir de mi boca?!

Y lo hizo, la mató delante de mis ojos, mientras yo no podía hacer nada más que mirar tan macabra escena, impotente. Recordando las palabras que le había dicho apenas unas horas antes "Tranquila, no te pasará nada, al menos no mientras yo esté contigo. Juro protegerte siempre, Hikari"


End file.
